Her Little Games
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: AU A side story to The Switch's Spell Trowa is looking for some love, and the unsuspecting Dorothy has not a clue.


**Her Little Games**

**Rated: T (for some content)**

**AN: Written for an LJ challenge, this is an AU setting. This also is another piece to "The Switch's Spell"**

**Trowa sets his sights on a unaware Dorothy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own em'.

* * *

**

Her pen clacked against the hard table of her desk, her mind far away from the exam's review paper that still sat untouched.

Lips pursed together, she wondered where exactly Relena had mentioned they meet up later on. It was any wonder why she wished to be alone lately now that she and Heero had gotten back together after the long split.

Every spare moment that girl had, she and Heero would sneak away.

Dorothy's eyebrow rouse as her mind wandered a little farther to the imaginable things they could be doing while alone when a hand stomped on to her desk, making her paper jump up into the air before falling on to the floor.

With cool collection in her impassive blue eyes, Dorothy leveled a glare at the interrupter of her thoughts with brazen.

A young woman, hair cropped about her face in a cutesy cut that was meant for a fourth grader, stood in front of her desk, the demeanor in her own stare slightly dissolved when their eyes connected.

"May I help you?" Dorothy asked, not really caring to find the paper which mysteriously blew off somewhere.

"You made Master Barton leave, didn't you?" The rise and fall of the girl's chest seemed to show her festering anger.

Dorothy eyed her before turning away, finding something interesting along the white marble window seat.

"No, I didn't. Not that it should be any of your business if I did or did not."

The curls continued to shake as the girl couldn't that for an answer. "You're lying. And I have every right to know what happens with Master Barton."

The school bell rang throughout the chambers of each class, signaling it was lunch time. Without pause, Dorothy slid off her chair in ease as she grabbed her teddy bear purse that just didn't seem to fit with her as she waved a later to the girl.

However, it seemed that she wouldn't be rid of the little freshman rodent that easily as the girl tailed her through the hall. "If you don't learn quickly to leave, I'll have to show you exactly what a senior can do to a little shrimp like yourself." That put pause in the freshman's stride, but it seemed the brat had guts as she continued to follow her until she was held up by the doors of the cafeteria. Dorothy smiled openly, knowing well freshmen were not allowed to enter the senior lounge. Flicking her long blonde strands back from her face, she approached her regular table where she found Hilde smacking away Duo's hand that looked as if it were getting ready to steal her sandwich. Some things never seemed to change.

As if Hilde read her mind, the short bob cut teen turned and smiled. "Bout' time you showed up. Sooner or later Duo was going to make a meal out of your food." Dorothy nonchalantly shrugged. Food wasn't a natural asset to her.

Now sex, that was a different matter entirely.

Of course, she wasn't a slut either and simply not the easy lay.

Though her friends were more of the reserved type, Dorothy was the thrill seeker. Always looking for something new to conquer or steal.

Many wondered why exactly there group of misfits, well – fit.

Hilde's eye caught something over toward the doorway. "Who was that following you anyway? They're making quite a ruckus."

Dorothy, again, shrugged. Normally Hilde wasn't the questioner and instead it was she was wanted the info. But lately, she could careless what was going around in the school. So long as they left her alone, she'd leave them alone – for now.

"Some busybody freshman thinking she can ask absurd questions." She watched as Hilde continued to eye the freshman at the doorway until eventually the younger girl sighed and walked away with a stomp.

The frown on Hilde's face deepened. "What exactly was it that made her so furious at you?"

Meanwhile, Dorothy was busy snatching up the diet ice tea that was bought for her from Duo's tray. "It had something to do with 'Master Barton' or another." She quoted Trowa's name with her fingers.

Swallowing what was in his throat Duo coughed. "What? But I thought that guy left to go to the university. He tested out or something right?"

Both women nodded before a belch made them wince. Yep, same old disgusting Duo as always, Dorothy sighed.

Hilde made a slap for the guy's arm when some shouted out "Yo Dorothy!"

Highly disgusted at being addressed like such, she ignored the call until there was a tap on her shoulder. "I hope you don't wish to keep that finger if you persist on tapping me rudely."

A laugh escaped and she couldn't stop herself from looking – out of curiosity of course. Speak of the devil; Barton gave her a charming smile that had uncomfortably made her heart lurch. What the hell was the matter with her?

With a snort, Dorothy turned her head away, pissed at her actions. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the university now?"

Unlike others, Trowa didn't flinch from her retort and actually answered her question with calmness like being asked how the weather was. "I am. I'm just here to sign a few papers that need to be finished with."

He nodded toward the pair across from them as he sat down beside Dorothy, his leg innocently knocking against hers.

"I see, so what do you want from me then?" Suddenly, Dorothy found herself admiring the table's wood work much more than usual while ignoring someone. Why was he so damn close to her? And why in the seven hells was she reacting like a little idiot school girl?

Clucking at her rudeness, Trowa leaned forward, his attention directly on her. Blonde strands fell into her eyes as she tried not to look in her general direction. Meanwhile Duo and Hilde seemed to find the pair fascinating to watch. If there had been a bag of popcorn between them it would have completed the image they made.

"What? I can't stop by and say hi to a friend?"

On cue, her sarcasm snapped. "Hi. Is that all?"

Infuriating her even more, Trowa actually seemed to find it amusing as he leaned in further, now his arm bumping into hers as he answered. "No. Actually it's not. But I prefer speaking to you about it in private seeing as how I doubt you'd want everyone knowing about your stunt."

Trying to not allow her anger to get the better of her, Dorothy nodded but decided not to be completely negotiable and inched away from him. "Fine but I'll speak with you after I'm finished eating. You can meet me out by the Green House."

An eyebrow rose as he looked about the table before giving her a double winged eyebrow stare. "Um, Dorothy?"

Now that caused her to frown. "What?" Fingers white as chalk, they twisted about the neck of the glass ice tea bottle.

"…it seems someone has stolen you're lunch."

Fumble. Dorothy turned her eyes toward the platter on Duo's tray and snatched up the sandwich Hilde has rescued from the American's stomach.

"Apparently, you're blind."

As if understanding his mess up, Trowa nodded once, giving her that brilliant smile of his that made her squirm in her seat and left. "I'll hope to see you soon then."

Just as Barton was out the door of the cafeteria, Dorothy rolled her eyes. Men. Why in the hell did think women were easily trampled over. With repugnance, Dorothy slammed the sandwich down on to the table and moved to get up.

"Dor?" Hilde watched as her friend walked out of the cafeteria, the back way. So, she didn't wish to run into Trowa did she?

Duo happily snatched up the sandwich and started to chow down. "You know, something tells me they like each other."

Hilde smirked. "I think you're right."

……………………………….

Short. That's all she could think of as the young freshman came up to her chin. It'd only been twenty minutes since she left the cafeteria and was finally starting to rid herself of a growing headache when the little dweeb came up to her at her locker. Immediately, Dorothy slammed the locker so loud it shook the entire row as she glared at the freshman. "What?" She barked.

A spark in the girl's eyes glowed to life. "I want to make a bet with you!"

Dorothy almost had an urge to check to make sure her hearing was correct. "You what?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "A bet! Duh."

O-kay then.

"On what exactly?" Dorothy couldn't lie. She was interested in what the little scrawny thing had in mind. Of course, it would most likely be something stupid…

"On winning Master Barton's love."

…or just plain insane.

Dorothy sighed as frustration started to build through her veins and throbbed. "Are you kidding me?"

The girl growled. "No. The winner get's to have Master Barton. The loser stays away from him forever."

She had to be kidding…

The girl pulled out a small doctorate that had small writing written along it.

…or not.

Rubbing the ache at her temple, Dorothy tried to keep herself from strangling the little brat. "And why in the world would I agree to this bet?"

A smirk that she didn't think the kid could pull off bloomed across her face.

"Simple: I tell the Dean of Magic that you used unsupervised magic on two innocent classmates."

There was a sudden sickening turn in her stomach that made Dorothy want to lash out at the little brat, but held back. "What makes you think I did such a thing?"

The freshman's smirk grew as she pulled out a camcorder. "I happen to notice that Master Barton was heading down the hall at an odd hour and I wanted to see if I could speak to him before he left. When I neared the classroom, I noticed what you were doing and immediately pulled out the camera for evidence…"

Dorothy cut her a hard glare. "To blackmail me?"

That didn't seem to sit well with the little twit as she shook her head, the curls smacking her lightly in the face. Oh how Dorothy wished those curls would do more than that. "No. Simply getting an upper hand in the situation."

Snorting, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "Call it what you will, it's still undermined blackmail. And as for your bet…you're on."

……………………………….

Why the hell had she agreed to this again?

She was stupid enough to walk right into that damn little trap the freshman set up. Well, she sort of knew it was a trap but still. There was credit to the brat's madness as she knew exactly what strings to pull.

Dorothy had an issue with being handed a challenge with a threat laced in its contents. Call her crazy, but it exhilarated her.

Now all she wanted to do was strangle a brat and call it a day. Instead, she was busy watching Trowa in the Green House. He was busy checking out the different herbs and flowers when he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye.

Well…it was now or never.

"Did you send that freshman after me?" There, it was out in the open. No more debating whether or not to ask. She had enough with being tossed back and forth. Enough of this bullshit when she had better things to do.

Trowa's eyebrow rose, making her question her earlier assumptions.

"You mean Emily?"

"Whatever that thing's name is. Tell her to back off. I'm not interested in sparing with people over the stupidest things."

Trowa went and sat down on the bench set up for onlookers. His expression was unreadable and that unnerved her. Usually people were easily read from their facial expressions. But with him, he always seemed to have his emotions checked, guarded.

"What exactly is this stupid thing that she wants to fight with you about?"

Shit. Again, why was she walking into these damn traps?

"That's not important." Huffing, Dorothy crossed her arms as a means to protect but feigned irritation.

Why did he even care anyway? It wasn't likely he was interested in her. Her eyebrow shot up as recognition sliced through the ranting of her mind. No way. He couldn't.

Her eyes drifted over to her mind's subject only to have another pair lock with hers. Dorothy laughed.

What in the world was wrong with her?

"By the way your acting, I'd say it was important Ms. Catalonia." Trowa leaned forward, as if waiting for some telltale that would come bursting from her mouth that he was correct. Apparently at the sight of him pulling away when she fidgeted, he'd found it.

So lost in his actions, she never really let his words sink in until he gave a cocky smile her way. "Wait a minute. Don't think for one second that you've won on some sick game."

Trowa sighed, like she had just run over his fun with a 2x4. Why was he bothering her again? Why did she stop here? WHY WAS HE LEANING NEAR HER FACE?

Before she could stop, her head leaned in and lips touched. What the hell was she doing? And why hadn't she done it before? His lips tasted sweet as they lightly worked against hers. She actually moaned when she felt the tip of his tongue slid against her mouth.

Time seemed to slip and her body trembled. It felt so strange. She'd been kissed before plenty of times but this just didn't seem to be on any of their amateur levels.

Pulling away, Trowa murmured against her lips. "As you can see, you've already won Emily's interesting little bet."

Oh God, was she blushing?

"I," but words just didn't want to cooperate and his lips were just too inviting "Oh screw it!" She captured his already willing lips with hers and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Okay, so maybe there were some things she could deal with.

At least this little interest didn't have to be made by installed magic.

Trowa kissed her cheek, lips, and even two light feathered kisses to her closed eyes. God, did he know how to work her emotions for a loop. And that was saying something when usually people wondered if she truly had any.

The smell of him seemed to linger as her body reacted to him like a charged electric shock. She wanted him.

There, she admitted it.

When his fingers cupped her side while his mouth tasted her neck, she realized, he wanted her as well.

So much for self restraint.

"Trowa, I really do think you need to stop," Her lungs burned, there was hardly any air passing.

A flick of a tongue ran behind her ear lobe and she shuddered.

"Well, it looks like my job is complete." The sound of the voice drifted over them, their movements frozen. Dorothy's eyes flicked toward the house's doorway and found Emily standing there, an unexpected smirk curling her lips.

Why in the hell was she just standing there, acting as if she didn't care? And what did she mean job?

"Trowa," Dorothy turned her voice thick with suspicion. It all clicked. "How much did you pay little Miss Emily over here?"

Barton's jaw went slack as he looked toward the freshman who seemed to have a panicked expression as she neared the doorway a little too much. He really didn't blame her. Everyone knew Dorothy had a temper that gave a wolverine a serene nature about it.

Glassy cool eyes waited, wanting an answer. There was only one thing to do.

Standing up, Trowa decided to take the only route that would make sense. He picked her up quickly, making uncharacteristic squeak fall from her lips as he crashed his lips with hers. "I was desperate to have you. So I used an old little trick right out of your book." He smirked when the haziness in her eyes didn't dissolve and she simply nodded, wanting to taste his lips again, "And it seems it worked."

A smile seemed to pull at her lips that she couldn't stop but feel. Oh well, she kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back. "You're still getting turned into a toad along with your accomplice."

Barton laughed and kissed her gently. 'Mental note: Hide Dorothy's spell books.'

"So," Dorothy sighed later on as she, Emily and Trowa were filing papers that really needed to be signed "who gets to tell Rel and Heero?"

The paleness in both their complexions made her squirm with triumph. Oh yeah, she very well still had her wicked side intact.


End file.
